User blog:Dm geovanie/"Disgard" Legend World Deck
The "Disgard" deck is a deck that focuses on one particular mechanic: discarding. I'd like to make this blog, and potentially page, an authoritative resource for creating the most optimal deck around Asgard's discarding mechanic. Please comment any recommendations as well as reasoning behind that recommendation. I'd like to eventually include a strategy section, which can teach a player how to steer the deck before getting behind the wheel. For now, however, I'm focusing on ensuring the card selection is as optimal as possible. Change Log (Printed) *Version 2.0 **Fire Giant, Surtr ↓4, Secret Army of the Divine King, Vodan Shadow ↓2, King of Forest, Zlatorog ↓1, Dekalfar Demon Swordsman, Heim ↓1, Holy Grail ↓1, Breathen Gard ↓1, Symbel Gard ↓1 **Damage Control ↑1, Dragon Extermination Knight, Siegfried ↑2, Stallion of the Divine King, Sleipnir ↑3, Frost Giant, Hrimthurs ↑2, Destruction ↑2, Ice Emperor, Thrudgelmir ↑1 **Side Deck ***Elixir of Aesculapius ↓3, Power of Mythology ↓3, Destruction ↓1, Dragon Extermination Knight, Siegfried ↓2 ***Neutralize ↑3, Secret Army of the Divine King, Vodan Shadow ↑2, Sulizers Gard ↑2, Symbel Gard ↑1 *Version 1.0 **Fire Giant, Surtr and Secret Army of the Divine King, Vodan Shadow have not been announced yet, but speculation places them in H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E. **Deity of the Death and Sun, Bloody King and Perseus Algol have not been announced yet, but could be used in a more aggro/control variant of this build, replacing Damage Control, Great Spell Finisher, Colossal Flame Sword Laevatein!, and Ice Blade "Astralkus". Change Log (Digital) *Version 1.0 **Due to the nature of the digital play environment, this deck is not limited by cards that have been printed. Because of that, the Digital deck will have a lot of differences from the Printed deck. Main Deck Card List Main Deck Description Buddy Monster Ice Blade, Joker works as the buddy because he symbolizes the entire purpose of the deck. The fact that his "evolution" is in the deck is also a plus. Given the various Drum support, I think Joker is a good card to grow around as it'll, hopefully, get continued support. Monsters *Size 3 **2x Ice Blade "Astralkus" "Astralkus" synergizes very well with Damage Control. It allows you to save yourself from 2 damage, then set up a giant wall in your center. If you have a Berserk Gard, you can then, likely, protect yourself with it and take out one of their link attackers. *Size 2 **3x Corpse Swallower, Hraesvelgr **2x Dragon Extermination Knight, Siegfried **2x Ice Emperor, Thrudgelmir **1x King of Forest, Zlatorog In the printed format, the size twos focus more on aggression, and wearing your opponent down. Corpse Swallower, Hraesvelgr is a great card becaues it has 6k defense, and it gives you an outlet for discarding. This will usually be your target for Heim so that you can capitalize on Ice Blade, Joker or Valkyrie, All-knowing Alwidol. Dragon Extermination Knight, Siegfried lets you match up well against the large majority of decks (since they're dragons... I mean, c'mon...). Ice Emperor, Thrudgelmir has pretty hefty crit pressure and can be used to force guards. He's also a good target for Sulizers Gard if you need to penetrate. Last, King of Forest, Zlatorog, the tech size 2, lets you gauge twice. If your gauge is running low, you need to work harder on gathering the parts of your gauge engine. Otherwise, Zlatorog is great at mitigating an early game Heim. *Size 1 **3x Dekalfar Demon Swordsman, Heim **3x Stallion of the Divine King, Sleipnir **2x Frost Giant, Hrimthurs The size 1s add diversity and pressure. Dekalfar Demon Swordsman, Heim turns all size 2 monsters into discard fodder (since you can get them back). Stallion of the Divine King, Sleipnir helps to combat Penetrate and Spectral Strike. It also helps defend against certain impacts. Sleipnir also synergizes well with Oswira Gard. Frost Giant, Hrimthurs, like his bigger brother, is present for pressure. *Size 0 **4x Valkyrie, All-knowing Alwidol **4x Ice Blade, Joker The size 0s are exclusively discard targets. Alwidol is a great resource builder. On the field she can help ensure your Impact does what you need it to do. Ice Blade, Joker is very versatile, allowing you to gain extra attacks during your turn, or to mitigate the cost of discards and turn it into field presence instead. Spells *4x Oswira Gard *3x Holy Grail *3x Berserk Gard *3x Damage Control *2x Breathen Gard *2x Symbel Gard *2x Destruction The Gards are all amazing. Berserk and Breathen can be returned to hand so no need running at 4 unless you want a handful of them. Symbel Gard is a once per turn at 6 life, so no need to run at 4 either. Oswira Gard is a must at 4. Holy Grail nullifies attacks, and Oswira Gard helps capitalize on losing a monster. It also protects against Penetrate and Strike. Damage Control, the Buddyfight "Perfect Guard," lets you discard a card to reduce damage by 2. It synergizes very well with "Astralkus" and mitigates Legend World's defensive short comings. Destruction lets you discard a card to destroy weapons. We're moving into a very weapon heavy meta so this card will be increasingly important. Items *4x Rune Staff 0 crit and 0 power, but one hell of a weapon. You Rest it to gauge 1, and you don't have to pay life for "Great Spells." More useful with Ragnarok and Thunder of Zeus in the mix, but still very useful. Impacts *2x Great Spell Finisher, Colossal Flame Sword Laevatein! This utility impact is really great in this deck. It has a 3 gauge cost but that shouldn't be too hard to accomplish. And if you have a Rune Staff equipped, you're protected from the 2 life cost. You then clear the field and deal 2 direct. Great utility, but you'd probably want to replace it with Bloody King, if it comes out, since this impact would be redundant. Side Deck Card List Side Deck Description The Side Deck includes weapon hate, set spell hate, and utilities. Dependent on how heavily your opponent relies on weapons, adding an extra Destruction (card) could really help control them. Secret Army of the Divine King, Vodan Shadow lets you recover a weapon or set spell if your opponent is running hate as well. Neutralize is very important now that Dragon Return System is popular, and Magic world loves laying it on heavy with Set spells. Sulizers Gard is a great tool for surprise Penetrate. And adding another Symbel Gard lets you modify your changes of pulling it. With 5 life likely leading to impact, I can't imagine you'll be safely sitting on 6 life for long. Digital Main Deck Coming soon... Digital Side Deck Options for tweaking a digital deck. Coming soon... Strategy Wherein I synthesize my combat experience for new Disgard users. Coming soon... Category:Blog posts